


Show My Love

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Foot Massage, Freeform, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Schmoop, Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis has a hard day and Harry gives him a foot massage to relax him.





	Show My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "foot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/foot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this fic, I really enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Quick disclaimer/warning/note: The homophobic language is said one time and it's in the context of Louis explaining that he was called this name. There is reference to another homophobic incident that happened in the past.
> 
> As always, love to my group chats and thank you in advance for reading!!

_Everything fucking sucks._

_And I hate people._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Harry sighed to himself as he read his boyfriend’s messages, three of them coming a second after each other. Whenever Louis broke out the “everything fucking sucks” it meant that something had happened and he was in a bad mood. When it was paired with the hatred of people, it was _really_ bad. The exclamation points were either for dramatic flair or it was _really really_ bad.

Harry replied quickly.

**I’m here waiting to listen.**

**Love you, baby xx**

It took approximately two seconds for his phone to ping with two more text messages.

_Love you too, darling._

_See you in an hour._

He smiled down at his phone and imagined Louis doing the same from where he was. Being in a relationship for nine years had made them so in tune with each other’s thoughts and emotions and wants and needs. Even without knowing the circumstances of what had ruined Louis’ mood, Harry knew exactly what he needed. He placed his flowery pink bookmark on the page he had been reading when Louis texted and set out to put his plan into motion.

Just over an hour later, when Harry was uncorking the bottle of red wine he had just bought, Louis arrived home. The apartment they shared was relatively small so Harry could see the front door from his spot on the couch.

“Hey Lou,” Harry called. He managed to successfully uncork the wine bottle and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

“Hi, love,” came Louis’ response. His gaze was focused on his feet as he kicked his worn Vans off. He walked towards Harry, head still down. “I’m so bloody tired, Haz, I’m so—” Louis’ words trailed off when he finally looked up. His expression softened and Harry could hear the emotion in his voice as he spoke. “You did this for me?”

“Of course.”

It wasn’t much. Harry had ordered Louis’ favourite pizza, an extra-large with pepperoni, mushrooms and jalapenos. He bought a mini tray of brownies from the bakery down the street and a bottle of red that they both loved. The way Louis’ eyes immediately turned wet and shiny was all the confirmation Harry needed that he did the right thing.

“Fuck, I’m getting stupidly emotional over food,” Louis half-whined.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as Louis swiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his black hoodie. He looked extra small and soft in the oversized hoodie and grey joggers. His hair was half-damp and messy in the way that made him look like a cute hedgehog. Harry kept the thought to himself lest he say it out loud and risk making Louis turn into a disgruntled hedgehog.

“Come here,” Harry said. He patted the empty seat next to where he was sat cross-legged on the couch.

Louis crossed the room in a few strides and threw himself down on the couch. Harry immediately pulled Louis’ socked feet into his lap. He began to stroke the delicate bone of his ankle as Louis’ settled himself against the arm of the couch.

“Tell me about it,” Harry said. He leaned forward to pour them both a glass of wine. He handed Louis one before taking a sip from his own.

“One of those fucking days,” Louis sighed as he sipped his wine. “Where one thing happens and then another and another. Shit rolls downhill and all that.”

“I’m listening.” Harry lifted the lid of the pizza box and the delicious smell hit his nose. He grabbed a slice and handed it to Louis who took it gratefully. “Eat. And tell me what happened.” Harry sat back and turned to face Louis, legs still crossed and Louis’ feet still in his lap.

“Our footie game was a nightmare from the start,” Louis said through a mouthful of pizza. “Two of the players didn’t show up, for whatever fucking reason. And—Harry, what are you doing?”

Harry had removed one of Louis’ socks and now pulled off the other, tossing them on the floor. “I’m gonna relax you. Keep talking.”

“So Tom and Nikki were missing,” Louis continued. He took a second slice of pizza from the box and took a big bite. Normally Harry hated when he talked with his mouth full but he let it slide this time. “I had to play the entire game, no breaks, which is fine. But—” Louis’ words turned into a moan as Harry dug his thumb into his foot.

“Go on,” Harry said.

“Fuck,” Louis swore softly as Harry began to massage his foot in earnest. “That feels so good, babe.” He took another bite of pizza and gulped half of his wine before continuing. “I was fine playing the whole game. But twenty minutes in, some idiot double my size from the other team knocked me down. On fucking purpose.”

“Shit, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m probably gonna have a huge bruise on my back though.”

“Sorry, love.” Harry applied more pressure and pulled another moan from Louis. “Did you get him back?”

“I scored two goals,” Louis said with a smirk. “I think that’s payback enough.” He finished his second slice and drained his glass, placing it on the table. “Fuck, yes, don’t stop that,” he moaned when Harry switched to his other foot. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“In a bit.” Harry replied. “What else happened? I can see something else is bothering you.”

“It’s—it’s stupid,” Louis said, sighing. His face said differently. Harry fixed him with a look until he finally relented. “A group of idiot fans of the other team—” A mix of emotions flickered across his face before he groaned in frustration. In a quiet voice he said, “They called me a fag.”

Harry’s hands stilled in shock. All at once he felt a rush of anger and then sadness and then pain and then back to sadness. It unfortunately wasn’t a total surprise nor was it an isolated incident for either of them. In many respects, they were both lucky. They had supportive family and friends and neither of them had ever been attacked for their sexuality as some others they knew had been. But they could never escape the hurtful words of some people. Homophobic slurs and attitudes from random strangers or waiters or shopkeepers. The incidents were few and far between but each one stung just the same.

Harry thought back to when he and Louis first started dating and they had gone out to a diner for milkshakes. A group of men at the next table wouldn’t stop staring them down and whispering to each other. When they passed their table on the way out of the diner, one of the men spat a slur at them and told them they were going to Hell. Louis turned around and angrily told them off, effectively scaring the shit out them. Still, when they had gotten to the car, they hugged and both cried in sheer frustration and anger.

“Don’t stop,” Louis said softly. “Please.”

Harry cleared his throat and began his ministrations on Louis’ foot again. Louis sighed contentedly and continued speaking.

“I wasn’t upset, really,” he said. He paused to think. “Maybe a little. I’m used to people being assholes in the crowd. But these idiots kept going, nearly the entire game.”

“Oh love, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Haz, really.”

Louis was silent for a few moments, quietly enjoying as Harry took one foot in each hand and began to stroke his thumbs up and down the arch of each foot.

“It affected my performance for most of the game,” Louis said after a while. “Coach pulled me off and gave me a dressing down.” Louis held up his hand before Harry could get a word out. “He didn’t know what was happening. I told him after he was done yelling and he apologized. And he had those homophobic assholes thrown out.”

“Good!”

Louis’ face lit up with a grin. “And then I lead our team to victory and we wiped the floor with the other team. I’m pretty sure they went home with their tails between their legs.” He chuckled and his eyes sparkled in the way that made Harry’s heart soar. “Especially the fucker who knocked me down.”

“I’m glad,” Harry said. “Or else I’d have to go down there and beat them up myself.”

They both managed to keep a straight face before bursting into a fit of giggles. It was a known fact that Harry could barely even hurt a fly let alone punch someone.

“I appreciate the sentiment, love,” Louis giggled. “But you’ve done exactly what I needed so thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

“Now come here and kiss me!”

Harry chuckled and gently pulled on Louis’ ankles until he was lying flat on his back. He moved forward to slot himself between his legs and lay on top of them so they were nearly nose to nose.

“Hi,” Harry said. He reached up to brush the fringe out of Louis’ eyes and stroke a finger down is face.

“Hi.”

Harry brought their lips together and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Louis tasted like pizza and wine and home and Harry could never get enough of him. The kiss soon turned heated and desperate; tongues tangling together like they hadn’t kissed in years. They kissed for what felt like hours, barely pausing for breath as they rutted against each other like teenagers. It didn’t take long for them to both become painfully hard and panting.

“Let me take care of you,” Harry said when they broke apart. Louis’ eyes were dark blue and his mouth was red and shiny.

“Yeah, yeah, please.”

Harry trailed his hand down Louis’ clothed body and underneath the waistband of his joggers and pants. Louis swore loudly as Harry wrapped his hand around his dick and began to stroke him slowly.

“Feels so good,” Louis moaned as he writhed under him. “Already so close.”

Louis reached in between their closely pressed bodies and shoved his hand down the front of Harry’s joggers to firmly grip his dick. Harry pitched forward with a loud moan.

It was going to be over embarrassingly quickly for both of them.

They met in the middle, catching each other’s lips and lazily kissing as they pulled each other off. Louis was the first to break away and cry out.

“Fuck, don’t stop, I’m gonna come.”

It only took a few more strokes before Louis was coming undone, gasping and moaning into his mouth as Harry pulled him through it.

“Come with me, baby, please,” Louis panted as he worked his hand quickly over Harry’s dick. Harry followed him over the edge a second later.

It took a minute for them to both come back to themselves and they kissed slowly and deeply for a few more minutes.

“Feel better, love?” Harry smiled down at Louis and kissed the tip of his nose, enjoying the way it crinkled and made Louis laugh.

“So much better.” Louis sighed contentedly. “Thank you.”

“Always.” Harry kissed him on the lips again. “Now, how about we go take a shower? And then we can finish the pizza and watch a film or something.”

“Yes please.”

Another hour later, they were sat on the couch in their underwear, Louis under Harry’s arm and burrowed into his side. A film about footie of all things was playing on the TV. They had polished off the pizza and wine and were about to start in on the brownies. Harry absentmindedly thought that he would need to spend extra time in the gym the following day. He wasn’t particularly worried. He smiled as he looked down at Louis and felt his heart speed up in his chest. He had everything he would never need to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!! :)
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter, @sunshinetommo-28 on Tumblr :)


End file.
